


5 Reasons to Not Be Head Mage + 1 You Should

by Bookworm13204



Category: The Unwanted Series - Lisa McMann
Genre: Alex is Head Mage, Other, five things plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm13204/pseuds/Bookworm13204
Summary: Alex has many problems with being head mage.  But there is also a good side.





	

1\. Everyone Needs You To Solve Their Problems  
"Mr. Stowe, my wife and I would like to know if we should plant potatoes or tomatoes?"  
"I don't know. Why don't you plant both?"  
"Thank you."  
~~2 minutes of time skip~~  
"Mage may I have twenty dollars for water?"  
"Water is free to all."  
"Thank you."  
~~5 minutes of time skip~~  
"Should I paint my house red or purple?"  
"Ummm. Purple, I guess."  
"Thanks."  
You get the idea.

2\. It Is Exhausting  
11'o clock PM  
"Why did I agree to do fifty things today?"  
Sweet blessed relief, finally.

3\. Everyone Knows You  
Some random person walked up to me today, and said, "Mage, will you come have dinner with my family?"  
This happens at least twice a day.

4\. It's Always Your Fault  
"It's all your fault, my daughter married that good for nothing Sanubi!"  
"I have no influence over who your daughter marries, and I don't even know who she is!"  
"Hmph. It's still all your fault."

5\. I'm Always Needed For Speeches  
2'o clock AM  
"Mr. Stowe come do a speech at my place."  
"I'm already doing a speech that day. I actually have a speech every day for the next 6 months."  
"Do it the seventh month then."  
"Fine."

+1. You Get To Improve The World  
I finally got fresh water to Quill, made a stable for Spike, and built a spot for the statues to come hang out. I have also made 3 new gardens in Quill. The world is improving because of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of helpful criticism would be nice. Still very new to this, so feel free to point out errors. Sorry for the really bad tags.


End file.
